Tires on the Pavement
by WritersDream15
Summary: For about a year Elena and Dean have been there for each other, she patched his wounds after hunts, and remained by his side though some tough times- supernatural or not. She loved her boys, her Winchesters as she called them, and treated them like family because they were the only family she had ever truly known.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

"Ellie, it's morning…."

The words are faint, barely registering in my mind as they tried to shake me from my ever so comfortable slumber.

"Baby, come on I'll make breakfast…"

The second attempt to get my eyes to open and my mouth to say something witty in response. But as my mind began to awaken and my face scrunch up in defiance, my mouth seemed to just utter one syllable that produced gentle laughter from the man beside me.

"No." It was soft, but firm, my body desperate to get back to sleep and dream happy things- my happy distraction.

"There's coffee in the pot already, I didn't make it, but it's there for you when you're ready." He chuckled again and I finally caved, his voice bringing me further and further away from sleep as I slowly opened one eye, and then the other, seeing to green pools staring back at me. "There she is, just as charming as ever." He cracked a smile and I smirked at him, my face half in the pillow and my hair no doubt half in, half out of its French braid that I had put it in the night before.

"I blame the memory foam for my lack of productivity in the morning." I finally said, my witty tone slowly creeping in as he kissed my forehead, the feeling familiar, welcoming.

"Good morning to you too El." He greeted and backed away as I finally sat up, looking at him groggily.

"Sam made coffee?" I asked, my voice still waking up as I began to slowly take my hair out and run my fingers through it to make it look halfway presentable even though I knew that he didn't care at all what I looked like right now.

"Yeah, he was up at the crack of dawn again." He sighed, leaning back against the bedframe as his eyes watched me, memorizing every little move like it would be the last time that he would ever see me again.

"Researching again?" I asked with a chuckle and he chuckled slightly himself before nodding, finally drawing my attention and I looked at him, a curious and quizzical expression on my face. "What?" I asked and received a shrug as an answer. "Dean what?" I asked, my voice a bit firmer and he just shook his head, shrugging without a word, a calm expression on his face and I knew what he was doing once again.

"Nothing El." He simply replied, the lie smooth as silk on his tongue and I frowned slightly, dropping my hands onto my lap.

"You're studying me again…. Like it's the last time you're going to see me." I sighed and he looked down, caught once again in the act and I crawled over, kneeling in front of him and cupping his face gently in my hands, my dark skin a contrast against his tanned cheeks, one other familiar thing to me. "Dean, I'm am going to tell you this again, because I have about a million times now. You aren't going to lose me." I softly promised, staring into his eyes intently. He looked back at me, almost reluctant to, but at the same time happy that he had. I knew that he loved me, he didn't always say it, but he made sure that it was known in the little things that he did for me. I knew his fears, his wants, his aspirations. And I knew that above all else, he was terrified of losing me, and losing his brother. But I was going to make sure that I did everything in my power to not end up on the ceiling, with him helpless beneath me as I burned to my death. I loved him back, accepted him for what he was and what he did, and he knew that… I guess that was why he had kept me around this long.

"I just feel like I will someday and that's not the best feeling in the whole world El." He admitted and I felt my gaze shift, my eyes taking on a softer tone as I quietly sighed through my nose.

"Not if I can help it." I softly promised, like I always did and kissed his lips for a few moments, letting it linger longer than usual. "Dean Winchester I love you," I declared once I had slowly pulled away, leaning my forehead against his gently. "And your brother, and this bed, and this bunker, and your crazy family." I added with a slightly chuckle, a weak attempt to lighten the mood.

His mother dropped in occasionally, she looked young for her age, and when I had asked when I first met her, everyone got quiet, and let me tell you- that was quite the situation they had to explain to me. But I knew that he wasn't your average guy, hunters never were…. He had lived though some tough times: hell, purgatory, breaking into heaven, his best friend being an angel and learning to live with his mother after over two decades without her. Sam and I don't know how he deals with any of it, he drinks a few beers a night but I cut him off after three. He runs, and I get nervous every time but he seems to return in one piece which is always a relief. Hunting is what helps the most, it releases the anger, the stress, and when he comes home, he's incredibly jovial and talkative until he crashes and sleeps for a few days. By that point I just let him and work on homework and clean the bunker- those boys leave quite the mess sometimes…

"You're an angel." He softly replied, his voice echoing the smile that played on his lips as I leaned back to look at him with a half-smile of my own.

"No, Castiel is an angel. I'm just your girlfriend." I laughed and he smiled a little bit more, his spirits slowly beginning to rise which was reassuring to me. He was beginning to push the negative emotions away, once again tricking himself into believing that I was going to be around for years and years.

"Alright you win this time Ellie." He laughed and I grinned at him, until he tackled me into the bed, causing me to scream out a little in surprise, not expecting things to take such a turn when I was about to walk out and get coffee!

"No, not fair!" I protested as he began to tickle me slightly, my weak spots completely exposed. "Dean Winchester stop it!" I laughed, my ribs already beginning to hurt and my lungs beginning to work double time.

"Ask nicely." He laughed, his hands continuing their massacre on my torso.

"Stop tickling me damn it!" I demanded and he slowly stopped, his hands just sitting on my exposed skin as his green eyes met my dark brown.

"Thank you." He laughed, his voice lighter than it was before and I rolled my eyes, smiling a little bit myself before he kissed my lips gently, his hands finally releasing me. "Go get some coffee and something to eat. It's Tuesday you have class soon." He sat up, taking my hand in his and pulling me with him until I was kneeling up on the bed.

"Fine. Wait until I tell Sam that you brutally attacked me this morning." I huffed, pouting at him slightly before standing up and giving my body a slight stretch, glancing back at him sitting lazily on the edge of his bed.

"I bet he will rush to your aid and make sure that you are in one piece." He sarcastically replied, half smiling at me as I walked to the door, brushing off his comment. I loved that man, but he pushed my button on occasion- thankfully in a good way.

"Samuel Winchester!" I called out, walking into the kitchen with a smile and he looked up from his laptop, the mop of hair on his head disheveled which meant that he still hadn't taken a shower. "How long have you been awake?" I asked this time, sounding much like a mother rather than a friend.

"Seven." He simply replied, taking a sip of the coffee beside him as I poured myself a cup of the morning brew.

"It's ten…. Why are you incapable of sleeping in?" I asked, arching a brow at him as I added my cream and sugar before sitting across from him on one of the kitchen stools. "For once, just once, sleep in until maybe nine? Ten?" I suggested with a chuckle as I took my first sip, a relaxed and pleased sigh running through my body as I felt he hot liquid make its way down my throat.

"Because I just am?" he replied, unsure of how to fully answer my question.

"You know what? Never mind…. Look, I need you to defend my honor okay? Your brother brutally attacked me with tickles and I'm not happy about it." I chuckled and he looked up at me again, a smirk on his lips as he laughed, the sound similar to that of his brothers'. "No no, don't laugh I'm serious!" I protested and he just began laughing more, the sound booming off the walls.

"You were brutally attacked? By Dean, with tickles?" he asked, unsure of how to handle the situation and I nodded eagerly, trying to get him on my side. "Elena, come on, be realistic here okay? If that considers being brutally attacked then wow, you would not make it as a hunter." He commented and I huffed at him, pouting my lips in disappointment and annoyance.

"But I don't want to be a hunter, I'm studying to be a doctor come on Sam, get it right." I scoffed and rolled my eyes, shaking my head.

"You hear that Sammy? I'm dating a doctor." Dean boasted as he entered the room, placing his hands on my shoulders as his lips found their way to the crown on my head.

"You're dating an almost doctor Dean, get it right." I noted, my tone the same with him as it was with his baby brother which caused a chuckle from both.

"Yeah Dean, almost doctor… Get it right." He mimicked my voice and I stuck my tongue out at him, the sass being unnecessary but funny. I loved both with every single fiber in my being, they were my family that never really existed while I was growing up; so, despite the slight age difference between us, I loved Dean with my heart as a significant other, and I loved Sam as a big brother. They were all I needed to see almost every day to keep me going and keep me studying when I felt like giving up.

"You know what? I feel like you started dating me only because you realized that I had the potential to cut you boys down on your medical bills…. You rack up quite a tab." I laughed and they both rolled their eyes at me, Dean squeezing my shoulders before letting go and walking towards the fridge.

"Omelet?" he asked and I nodded, pleased that he knew what I liked on Tuesday morning.

"Sam? Another coffee?" he teased as he pulled the tortilla wraps from the fridge as well. "Breakfast burrito for you, and nothing for me."

"Dean, eat something." I coaxed, giving him the stare of disapproval that I knew he could feel boring into his back.

"Dude, you're getting the look. Again." Sam piped up and I gave him thumbs up, my eyes still boring into his back until he turned around, then my eyes shifted to mirror his.

"Babe. East food. Real food not just pie, beer and fast food. I have no idea how you aren't fat yet." I teased and Sam chuckled before slowly closing his laptop and standing up to pour himself another cup of joe. "Are you guys going out on another hunt soon?" I absently asked and Sam glanced at Dean before looking at me with a slow nod.

"We might be gone for a while again." He admitted and I sighed, holding back my disappointment at that statement. I always hated when they had long hunts, not because I was mostly alone, but just because I worried so much.

"How long?" I cautiously asked and Sam plowed on as Dean began to make everyone breakfast.

"Four, maybe five days. It's a few hundred miles away." He continued and I sighed, a frown on my lip.

"How many states away?" I reluctantly asked, but I liked having this information.

"Three. It's a vampire nest." He declared and I arched a brow. They hadn't had to deal with one of those in a few months and that made me uneasy that out of the blue one was beginning to act up.

"Please be careful okay? Make sure you have enough blood. A phone charger this time- babe." I noted, the dig obviously in his direction as she scoffed at the stove, causing a look from Sam.

"I'll make sure he remembers it Ellie." He assured me and now Dean opened his mouth.

"I'm right here you two." He commented, feigning offence.

"Yes, and I love you. So, keep cooking while I go get dressed okay?" I asked and stood up, walking out of the kitchen and down the hall to the room that Dean and I shared, even though I had my own room a few doors down. Most of my things had ended up migrating their way into his room because I preferred the company. But this time. I wanted to be alone for a few minutes as my nerves fully kicked in and my eyes began to tear up as I glanced around for a decent outfit to put together.

I was a bit thankful that he was cooking because he didn't come looking for me for a little while, I think my never coming back to the kitchen was a dead giveaway that I was upset or nervous.

"Babe, Ellie what's wrong?" he gently asked, standing in the doorway to see me in sweats and a blouse, sitting on the floor lightly crying.

"I'm just nervous, that's all." I half lied and he pursed his lips for a second before walking further into his room and sitting beside me, leaning against his bed.

"About what?" he asked and nudged me slightly as I sniffled and wiped my eyes.

"Your hunt. I just- I always get to nervous when it's a vampire nest because they can go so wrong so fast, and one of you could get bitten or-" I began rambling, taking deep breaths as I wiped my nose on my sleeve.

"El, I am always careful, especially in a nest." He sighed, the roles now reversed and he was comforting me. He snaked his arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer, his lips in a slight frown simply because I knew his heart broke every time I cried, whether it was by his hand or not. "I promise to come back alright. And in one piece, maybe a few bumps and bruises but in one piece." He vowed and I buried my face into his large shoulder, gripping onto his arm for dear life. Sometimes, I wished that he wasn't a hunter so I could selfishly see him more, but he was born for this. He was born to change the course of the world- or so Cas had said on far more than one occasion.

"I love you Dean." I softly promised, giving his arm a squeeze before he kissed my crown once more this morning.

"I love you too El. You give me the best motivation in the entire world to make it back to this bunker after every hunt." He commented and I felt my heart swell slightly. He was my world, and if I lost my Winchester then I might as well be stuck with Lucifer in his cage for eternity.

9


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Text me when you get there, and once you clean yourself up alright?" I asked, my crying finished as I got myself dressed and somewhat put together for class. Sadly, they were leaving while I was at school, but I rather come back to an empty house than watch them go.

"Alright I will," he sighed, trying not to be a little bit amused at my fussing, but they both knew it was going to happen.

"Sam, make sure he at the very least sends a text." I sighed and looked at him, my brow arching slightly and he nodded, the corner of his mouth turning up slightly.

"He rarely listens to me, but I'll certainly try, I doubt he'll need too much motivation for that." He noted and I smiled a little before walking over and going up on my toes to kiss Sam's forehead, and then Dean on the cheek, lingering slightly.

"Be safe, be swift, and kick some ass." I gave my pathetic pep talk of few words before stepping away and heaving my twenty-pound backpack onto my shoulder and my jacket in hand. "See you in a few days boys." I partially smiled and gave a little wave before starting for the stairs. I paused halfway up and held my phone up, pointing to the screen. "Text me so I don't have to kick your ass. Both of you." I chuckled, trying to diffuse the emotions stirring up inside me before running the rest of the flight and exiting the comforting bunker.

I always tried to be positive when I would leave them, or watch them go on their way to another hunt far away. Thank Chuck that it was never international or else I'd be having a fit, coming with them, sitting in a hotel room all day just to see them come in covered in blood, theirs or someone else' and feel a bit helpless for a moment before jumping in and making sure that they were alright. Of course, a small part of me wants to go, be with them, make sure they're doing alright, but this was their job long before I came along, and if I end up not staying with Dean forever, then they'll be doing it long after I'm gone.

This was their life, I had to respect it. Their mother was a hunter, their father, grandfather- they come from a long line. I bet their kids, and grandchildren and great-grandchildren will be hunters too because there's always something to kill- as Sam seems to say lately. But I took a deep breath of the crisp spring air, glancing at the trees that were just beginning to bud with little brown and green sprouts, coloring the horizon as I climbed into my pickup and started the engine. I appreciated the familiar things in life, I typically made jokes that they kept me sane, no matter how little it was; my hands playing with Dean's as we attempted to watch a movie that he would tire of halfway through, my truck engine, pulling on a lab coat and scrubbing down to begin lab days at school, even just a cup of coffee in the morning. Those kinds of things kept me rooted, kept me smiling and kept me from wandering into the past. Dean knew little about my life as a child, while I knew all about his because he'd talk about it in drunken stupors as I would drive him home from a dive bar. I loved him, but we still had a bit to learn about each other, and I accepted that little piece of uncertainty.

But I shook my head from my thoughts and put my baby into reverse as I began to back out of the long-shielded driveway to the road. I started making a small list in my mind- starting with remembering to park in the garage when I got home tonight. When they were gone, they wanted me to be safe, protected, hidden almost. No one lived in the area bit even then, one never knew what creatures had followed either me or them home. My finger absently moved from the wheel to the radio, gently pressing the on button and allowing calming alt-rock to floor my speakers, bringing a small smile to my face and a sigh from my lips as the tunes began to calm me down from the inside out. I needed to be calm for school, I had a practical coming up, and an internship in a few months, and a life to live. I might've been only twenty-eight, and in college far longer than one needed to be, with so much debt that I shouldn't be allowed to buy anything every again- but in this exact moment, I was happy and that's honestly what mattered. I had the boys, and I had me. What else could I ask for?

To be honest, the drive helped calm down my nerves. I felt better by the time my half hour commute was complete and I was at school. "Good morning nerds." I greeted my classmates and got a small round of laughs as I placed my backpack in the middle of the lecture hall and shrugged off my jacket.

"You look a little well, distracted." One of my friends commented and I glanced at her, giving another shrug.

"Dean left again this morning." I sighed. "Another business trip." I lied, the words easily coming off my tongue.

"There's been so many these past few months, how are you two holding up?" she asked, sitting beside me and getting herself organized before I let out a long sigh.

"I don't know how, but we are. And when he comes home, it's like Christmas and I'm so happy and all over him and it's comical how he's not over it yet." I admitted, a slight chuckle slipping out.

"Well, the boy seems crazy about you- even though it's been a year and I've only met him once…." She hinted at the lack of fusion between my boyfriend and our group of friends. Only thing was, Dean didn't have too many friends. I had the pleasure of meeting Castiel, and I think that he's his best friend besides his brother. They seem to have this love/hate relationship with this elusive Crowley, and Garth was- well, we don't venture down that road with them.

"I think he is crazy about me, at least Sam thinks he is. On their last business trip, he had to tell Dean to shut up because he was just going on and on about how funny it was watching me try and accomplish that twenty-five-page research paper that we had for Canes." I explained, a bit amused as I remembered Sam and Dean tell me this tale in a very animated fashion over beer and takeout, and I was proud that it got her to laugh and change the subject a little bit.

"I hear the next one will be just as crazy…." She sighed and I sighed right along with her, running my hands over my face, glad to have forgotten makeup this morning. I remained in that position until my phone beside me vibrated once, causing me to pry my hands away from my face and glance over just as Olivia did as well.

"Speak of the Devil," she chuckled and I sat up straight, rolling my eyes at her comment before taking my phone and opening the simple message with a small smile.

 _ **Don't cry too much in class, okay? I left your favorite beer in the fridge and be sure to take over the entire bed until I get back**_ _._ He sent and I broke into a bigger smile, singing a fast reply before my teacher entered the room and got us all settled.

 _ **I can't promise no more tears, but I can promise that I will save one of my beers for when you get home and sleep in the middle of that damn bed. Love you.**_

 _ **Love you too Ellie.**_ After that I put my phone away in my backpack and got settled into work mode, trying to cram even more information into my tired brain. The joys of wanting to become a doctor, endless debt, and one of the most mentally and physically demanding jobs even invented. I had to admit that being a chef was the next hardest considering my foster mother was a chef in a big fancy hotel- at least she earned a lot of money for busting her ass day in and day out with a bunch of idiots. I guess I wanted to do something incredible with my life, like she did. She created art for the eyes and the stomach, and I wanted to save lives. A little different, but nonetheless the same in my eyes.

"Ellie, come show the class the proper procedure please," I looked at my professor, a little distracted by my own thoughts and he could tell- hence why I was called upon.

"What?" I asked, the word involuntary and I cringed as soon as I said it. Oh, here we go, I messed up big time.

"Come show the class the standard procedure…." He droned again and I sighed, standing up and squaring my shoulders, letting my eyes skim the board before walking up to the dummy on the faux surgery table among a faux surgery room set up. Thank Chuck I read this chapter last night and didn't push it off- if I had then dear God I was so screwed! But, to my surprise I executed it, only a few hiccups here and there and he guided my hands to the right spot only twice and happened to be impressed with me by the time I was finished with the dummy. "I see someone actually read the chapter last night…" he sounded impressed as he turned off the video camera that was hooked up to the projector so everyone could see what I was attempting to do and taking notes.

"Thanks," I softly noted and walked over to the side of the room to wash my hands and then returned to my spot, receiving a generous high five from Olivia and she received a grin back from me.

"Looks like you should space out more often, like damn you did that almost flawlessly." She noted and I scoffed, rolling my eyes at her.

"Almost is the key word. I forgot a few pieces from the reading and just sort of improvised it…. But I think I did alright." I softly said back and then shut my mouth for the rest of the class, I had some new things to learn and a text to send once it was over….

{}{}{}{}{}

 _ **Make sure you eat something other than pie out on the road. At least have some form of vegetables and I expect a picture… No they can't be deep fried.**_ I sent on my way to my next class and chuckled to myself, for this small moment our relationship feeling incredibly normal even though he and I both knew that it was as complicated as anything. A doctor and a hunter- not exactly a power couple, but we both seemed to hope for the best.

6


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

That day passed on, and eventually that day turned into two- then three and then four. But by the fifth I was a little worried. Even a coven never took this long and I was nervous that something that happened…. Yes, they were as experienced at they come, the best of the best and I knew they had the skills to get out alive; but accidents on the job happen, that thought I couldn't shake from my mind in moments of silence.

I called him twice- no answer. By the third call it went straight to voicemail and I knew that it had died. No text messages, from either of them and I left Sam maybe four voicemails. The beer by this point was finished, and I was drinking far more coffee than necessary in case they came home in the middle of the night. All I can say is that with the amount of caffeine coursing through my veins I never fell behind on schoolwork because it kept me thinking on something else besides living in this bunker for the rest of my life surrounded by memories of my happy year with him.

But alas, on the evening of the fifth day I finally got a phone call from Sam's phone, and I swear- I've never picked up a call that fast before. "Where are you guys?" I demanded before he could even muster a 'hello'.

"Just on our way back now. I broke my arm, so it delayed us a little bit." He admitted to me and I gave an annoyed sigh. If only that boy could see the expression on my face, he'd be cowering in the damn corner.

"Speaker, now." I demanded and he chuckled before the pause and I could hear the low hum of Baby in the background. "No text, no call, nothing. Absolutely nothing I mean come on, at least have Cas let me know what happened!" I complained, my anger genuine. "I thought something happened to you two. And I got scared, I thought I lost you- both of you and I got really scared Dean." I felt my anger change course, producing tears. Oh no, not again, I hated angry crying- it was like ugly crying except the fuel wasn't pity, it was pure anger.

"El, I'm sorry…." I heard Dean on the other line sigh, and I shook my head at myself.

"That won't cut it this time. Dean, you need to remember that I'm all the way back at the bunker and worry about you guys…It's not just you and Sam anymore. Someone needs to keep me in the loop!" I sniffled and wiped my eyes on my sweatshirt sleeve, curled up in the study on one of the old wooden chairs that Sam claims every day. "It's not fair." I cried, my mind just envisioning them now, exchanging looks and the immense guilt on Dean's face as he heard me crying over the phone.

"I know it's not fair Ellie. I should've called, I should've remembered to charge my phone." He admitted before I heard Sam's deep voice take over the line.

"I should've taken my phone with me, so I'm partially to blame. I left it at the motel." He explained and I gave an aggravated sigh.

"As always, Dean gets more blame because- because reasons." I said, probably sounding like a child trying to explain why he was pointing his finger at another kid but that was the best that I could come up with.

"I deserve that…" he noted and I nodded to myself, wiping my eyes again.

"Of course, you deserve that! I don't deal with being left alone without reason very well." I reminded, not wanting to fully bring up that last incident, but I knew he'd remember.

"I know, Elena I know and I am sorry." He apologized- finally. "We're about two hours out alright, we'll be home soon. If you want to go to bed, that's okay, I'll sleep in one of the other rooms tonight." He offered and I shook my head, not wanting to hear that.

"Am I mad at you- yes. Am I crying because of it- obviously. Will I probably ignore you for a few days- duh. But you will not walk back into this house and not kiss me goodnight." I ordered, my tone leaving little room for discussion as I heard Sam attempting to cover his laughter. "Samuel Winchester I can hear you laughing… Don't think you've gotten off easy either, you didn't answer your phone and you're going to get it, do you understand me. Because guess what- I'm telling Mary." I threatened and they both groaned in unison.

"El don't get Mom involved…." He sighed and I shook my head, bent on my decision.

"No, you're going to get a lecture from her and you're going to hate every minute of it." I sneered. I knew that I was being a bit childish about the entire scenario, but this time I felt like I was allowed to be given the circumstances. "That's what you get for ignoring me!"

"Go to bed Ellie, I'll see you when I get home." Dean sighed and I frowned, hearing in his tone that he wanted to end the phone call.

"I'm pissed, but kiss me goodnight anyway." I noted and ended the call before either of them could say anything in defense. _Way to keep me in the loop boys…._ I thought bitterly as I put my phone down on the old wooden table, a bit aggressively might I add. But I stood up anyway and walked into the kitchen to make myself a mug of tea, tapping my nails against the counter as my impatience grew until I was just leaning against the counter, my face almost up against the steeping pot that Sam had gotten for my birthday last year. I had to admit, the boy was thoughtful, and observed so much about a person when you figured he was doing something else. He saw my flaws, he saw my habits, and eventually came to a smart conclusion about what kind of gift to get me- and by that point I had only been living with them maybe four and a half months. But to them, that might've been enough time to figure someone out… I'm a creature of habit after all…

Despite the fact that the tea would calm me down, I had to admit that I got cranky just waiting for it, and almost burned myself pouring it into a mug with two ice cubes in it. No less than two, and never more…. It was just enough to cool it down fast enough to drink, but not enough ice to water down the flavor- they knew this by now because I gave them hell and had to explain my process the first few times. But I had my tea, and I just wanted to sleep. My thought process went like this: _the sooner I get to sleep, the sooner they'll be home_. Nothing more, nothing less, simple as that. The decaffeinated tea would help my body unwind, help my muscles just relax and my brain finally shut up- maybe…. But while I drank from my mug, now clad in my shorts and old tee shirt cut just above my belly button, I felt calmer than I had fifteen minutes ago. Maybe it was the tea, maybe it was just the slight change in scenery from the research room to the kitchen, to the bed down the hall. Or maybe it was changing from clothes for class, to something soft, and comforting- my makeup scrubbed from my face and my hair pulled back into a messy bun for bed. _The sooner I get to sleep, the sooner they'll be home._ I kept chanting to myself mentally as I finished off the tea, placing the empty mug on my bedside table and climbed into the cool memory foam bed.

 _The sooner I get to sleep, the sooner they'll be home…._ That was my final thought before I surrendered myself to sleep, my body mentally, emotionally and physically exhausted from these past few days of stressing over class and then them. And although my plan was to remain cranky when I woke up, the familiar feel of slightly chapped lips on my forehead woke me almost immediately and looked at him, releasing a sigh. "You suck. Now get into bed I'm cold." I demanded and I caught a slight smile in the dark room.

"Alright alright," he chuckled and I could hear fabric moving in the darkness, which meant his shirt was being tossed in the corner- like usual. So, I just laid there, listening to the sounds of his undressing until I felt his presence join mine in his memory foam bed. "No wonder you're cold, El you aren't wearing anything." He laughed quietly.

"I am too. It's called a crop top and shorts genius." I retorted and he sighed, wrapping an arm around me.

"I am sorry for not calling, I really feel bad…" he started and I shushed him almost immediately, shaking my head in the dark.

"Shush. I'm tired, you're tired. It's time to sleep, we can talk about this in the morning okay? Professor cancelled class tomorrow." I realized that I was speaking incomplete sentences, but I didn't care all too much. He was home, he was back in my arms and that was all that honestly mattered to me at the moment- he survived.

{}{}{}{}{}

"Morning Ellie."

"No."

"I have coffee."

"Give me the caffeine, and then walk away." I mumbled into the pillow, hair once again disheveled and unwelcome to the light seeping in from the hallway light. Thank goodness for no windows.

"No, we have to talk first, come on." He attempted to coax and I sighed, lifting my head to give a slight glare.

"How about, once I finish this, we can talk hmm? You both practically gave me a heart attack, I'm mad at you about it, and you just woke me up from a very peaceful sleep so hand over the cup of joe, and no one gets hurt." My tone was crisp, my words curt and short as I arched a brow at him, slowly sitting up and pushing my undone bun out of my face as the other hand went to the mug in his hand. He relinquished, giving me a look that told me he knew better. He did make me mad, I even cried over the phone which didn't happen all too often and he knew that I was going to follow up with getting Mary involved- which killed him and Sam almost to the same degree. "Out." I breathed, tearing my gaze from him and took my first sip- resisting the urge to smile as the warm liquid began to wake me up. But he looked at me once, and then stood from the bed and walked out, running a hand through his short hair.

"I am sorry El." He noted before closing the door and leaving me to my solitude as I flicked on the bedside lamp for a little illumination as I decided on what to say when I ripped him a new asshole.


End file.
